2003 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2003 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active Atlantic hurricane season that featured tropical activity before and after the official bounds of the season. It featured 20 named storms, ten hurricanes, and four major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Kate, which reached Category 5 status on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. The season began with Subtropical Storm Ana on April 20, over a month before the season officially started. In late July, Hurricane Erika struck the Windward Islands and Cuba, causing 374 fatalities and $2.3 billion in damages. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2003 till:31/12/2003 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2003 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/04/2003 till:24/04/2003 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:11/06/2003 till:11/06/2003 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:29/06/2003 till:01/07/2003 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:08/07/2003 till:17/07/2003 color:C2 text:"Claudette (C2)" from:15/07/2003 till:21/07/2003 color:C1 text:"Danny (C1)" from:19/07/2003 till:01/08/2003 color:C3 text:"Erika (C3)" from:25/07/2003 till:27/07/2003 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:14/08/2003 till:17/08/2003 color:C1 text:"Fabian (C1)" barset:break from:21/08/2003 till:24/08/2003 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" from:27/08/2003 till:10/09/2003 color:C4 text:"Horatio (C4)" from:30/08/2003 till:03/09/2003 color:TS text:"Isabel (TS)" from:02/09/2003 till:10/09/2003 color:C1 text:"Joaquin (C1)" from:06/09/2003 till:19/09/2003 color:C5 text:"Kate (C5)" from:08/09/2003 till:13/09/2003 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:24/09/2003 till:29/09/2003 color:C2 text:"Mindy (C2)" from:25/09/2003 till:08/10/2003 color:C3 text:"Nicholas (C3)" barset:break from:01/10/2003 till:06/10/2003 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:10/10/2003 till:16/10/2003 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:13/10/2003 till:23/10/2003 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:26/10/2003 till:29/10/2003 color:TS text:"Sam (TS)" from:04/12/2003 till:08/12/2003 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" from:07/12/2003 till:11/12/2003 color:TS text:"Victor (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2003 till:01/05/2003 text:April from:01/05/2003 till:01/06/2003 text:May from:01/06/2003 till:01/07/2003 text:June from:01/07/2003 till:01/08/2003 text:July from:01/08/2003 till:01/09/2003 text:August from:01/09/2003 till:01/10/2003 text:September from:01/10/2003 till:01/11/2003 text:October from:01/11/2003 till:01/12/2003 text:November from:01/12/2003 till:31/12/2003 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Erika Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Fabian Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Horatio Tropical Storm Isabel Hurricane Joaquin Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Tropical Storm Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Tropical Storm Victor Storm names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2003. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2009 season. This is the same list used for the 1997 season. Storms were named Odette, Peter, Rose, Sam, Teresa, and Victor for the first time in 2003. Only one name, Wanda, was not used during the course of the year. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement On April 30, 2004, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Erika, Kate, and Mindy from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Elsa, Kaitlyn, and Megan in the 2009 season. Category:WMHB seasons (Cooper) Category:What-might-have-been seasons